friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 19; Magic Apple
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 19 Magic Apple ... Octavia went back to Twilight's place that day to see if she had gotten the animus fixed. She had, and it was ready to be used again. Twilight:" Before we get started, I need to talk to you about something. Princess Celestia should be any minute." Octavia:" C-celestia?" Twilight:" Yes. I will explain everything when she gets here." ... After Celestia came, and Twilight explained what had happened underneath the orchard, Princess Celestia was silent. Octavia on the other hoof had several questions, and concerns. Octavia:" Are you telling me that we've already found the apple of equin!?" Twilight:" To put it simply, yes. However, I feel like it was hidden in a very obvious place." Celestia:" It is no suprise. The apple was last hidden by an assassin who was a decendant of the apple family, as soon as I granted them their land. I vowed after that, I would never get involved with the assassins or templars again, and even today, I will not." Octavia:" But Celestia, you realize there is chaos in streets because of these templars." Celestia:" No, the both of your factions are to blame for the deaths of hundreds to thousands!" Octavia's ears flopped back in fear. Celestia:" There is no other conflict that frustrates me more than the quarrel between the templars and the assassins! My sister urges me to deal with the templars, but what can I do with such widespread chaos!? Do you realize, I've had to put up with this conflict for eight hundred years! On top of that, my own sister was on the moon, and I had to deal with the pain for all that time!" Octavia:" ..." Celestia:" Do what you please with the foul relic! I cannot help you!" Octavia:" But Princess..." Celestia:" Do not refer me as such, assassin! I am NOT your Princess! You are not loyal to me, nor my sister. You are only loyal to your own selfish desires to shed blood in the name of your creed!" Octavia:" THAT IS JUST NOT TRUE!" Celestia:" Isn't it? Are you not a Ponyhoof dedicated to killing those whom you disagree with? Be it for revenge or political reasons? Was it not you who hath killed your own father, instead of dealing with him in a more suitable manner? Do you not mark the blood of your enemies on a feather as a trophy of your success? Deny any of that... ANY of it, and I will take everything I said back." Octavia:" ..." Celestia:" That is what I thought." Octavia:" What about yourself?" Celestia:" What!?" Octavia:" Did you really think it was just to turn Discord into stone? What about, hmm, I don't know... banishing your own sister to the moon!" Celestia:" How dare you speak of my beloved sister!!! I loved my sister, and that is why I banished her there! At least I never shed any of my victim's blood!" Octavia:" No! You've done even worse, by locking them in their own little versions of Tartarus! What we do is a mercy compared to your way of doing thing!" Twilight:" THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!" Both Celestia and Octavia were surprised. Twilight:" Both of you are right about each-other! But just as well, both of you are wrong about each-other!" Celestia:" What?" Octavia:" Huh?" Twilight:" I've had a lot of time to think on this, and... the assassins aren't very noble in their way, but in a sense they are right. Sometimes, friendship and persuasion doesn't always work, and therefore isn't always the answer. Sometimes, you have to take a life to save another. And sometimes, if you have a choice, putting your enemies in a prison will give them time to think about what they've done, but that doesn't always work. It may have worked for Discord and Luna, but it never worked out with Tirek or Chrysalis. Different strategies work on different personalities. Not everyone is the same." Octavia:" Perhaps... I was a bit too harsh, mentioning your sister. I apologize." Celestia:" I still have no tolerance for the assassins. I will be taking my leave immediately." Octavia:" You can't run from this forever, Celestia. One of these days, the templars will be after you, or the crows. Whichever comes first. And then you'll be asking us for our help." Celestia:" I would never be so desperate." Octavia:" Yes, well... like it or not, we would be there for you anyways. Please, consider what Twilight said." Celestia:" I have, and my decision stands. I will never be involved with the assassins." Celestia's horn glowed, and she poofed away. Octavia:" Luna was right. There's just no reasoning with her." Twilight:" I'm honestly shocked. I never expected Princess Celestia to act like that. Than again, I praised her ever since I was a filly, and now I'm learning so much about her, that I'm starting to question some of things she's done. Anyways, how about we just get to the animus. I mean, I know we've already found the apple, but we can still figure out more of the history that happened with Mario Flynn." Octavia:" Perhaps... another time. All that arguing really took a lot out of me. I never thought I would be afraid of Celestia, let alone be the center of her anger." Twilight:" I see. You might need to time to rest it off." Octavia:" Just... promise me you'll keep the apple safe." Twilight:" I will. I'm keeping it hidden well away in the castle. Nopony will be able find it. Not even me or Spike. I made absolutely sure of that." Octavia:" Good." Little did they know, Vinyl was listening in the entire time. Once Octavia left, Vinyl was able to sneak past Twilight's royal guards. Vinyl looked in the room with the holo-map of Equestria. Vinyl found the apple underneath of Applejack's chair. Vinyl:" Tsk. Typical. If you're trying to hide something, even from yourself, do it properly. Don't make it obvious. Now to get..." Royal guard:" I thought I heard something in here." Two royal guards stepped into the room. They didn't see anything though. Vinyl came from the ceiling, and knocked them both out. Vinyl:" I never did like a stallion in armor." ... That night, Octavia and Terra were peacefully asleep embracing each-other. Vinyl on the other hoof, was sleepless. She kept studying the apple for herself, trying to figure out how to use it. She has been able to learn the future with this relic, but ever since, she's been getting more ambitious. She wanted to know what else it could do. Vinyl kept looking into the future, seeing the flames over Equestria, the divine chaos, the fear of young colts and fillies as they weep in their parent's embrace. It was horrifying, yet fascinating to her. She was curious to learn more for some reason. Vinyl:" I don't know what you are, but you will help me cleanse this world." ... Octavia closed her eyes, and focused on the sound of her cello. She and Lyra were at practice, playing a duet for fun. After they were finished, the others in the bureau stomped their hooves in applause. After their performance, they headed off to the Assassin's guild. The assassins were sparring in the mess hall today, allowing for meal, and a show. Octavia looked around for Blaze, but didn't see any sign of her. She asked the other assassins, but they didn't seem to have a clue. Octavia decided to check Blaze's quarters. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, she knocked again just in case, and the door opened, a piece of paper flying out into Octavia's face. Octavia looked at the sheet of paper. It was the note from her mother. Blaze's faces were coated in tears. Blaze:" When were planning on telling me?" Octavia:" Wh-where did you get this?" Blaze:" Don't change the subject! I thought you were my friend! And now you're keeping secrets from me!? What do you take me for?" Octavia:" I understand this hurts you, but there is no reason to act out like this. I was just thinking about your safety." Blaze:" Dang it, Octavia! I can handle myself in these situations! But you had to make it worse by not telling me! Or was I just too important to your operations now that the crows are back in Ponyville!?" Octavia:" N-no! That's not it at all!" Blaze:" I don't believe you. I thought there was something between us. Even if it wasn't love! All I wanted was for somepony to care, but you don't!" Octavia:" Blaze..." Blaze:" You know what? I think I need to be alone right now. Don't bother unless it's an emergency." Octavia:" Blaze... just, please don't make any rash decisions. I don't want to lose you again." Blaze looked back at her, Octavia was on the verge of tears herself. Blaze couldn't deny that she was being sincere. Blaze:" *Sigh* Just... leave me alone. It's going to take some time to forgive you." Octavia:" I... I understand. I'll leave you be." Blaze shut the door using her magic, and locked it again. Ashamed, Octavia looked to the floor. Then snapped out of it quickly. Octavia:" No. I need to stay strong. She'll come to her senses eventually." ... Octavia decided to take a stroll outside of the guild for some fresh air. Even in her assassin outfit, though, ponies were greeting her with smiles, and hellos. The residents of Ponyville have been thankful for the existance of the assassins ever since three weeks ago, when the assassins pitched in to save those caught between the Ponyville templars and the crows fighting. And after hearing from Twilight about Key Note, and how Octavia dealt with him, everypony feels more comfortable around the assassins, and a lot of ponies decided to join the cause after what happened. A lot of the Ponyville templars have begun to hang up the their helmets due to the sudden change in outlook, but some are too stubborn to give up, however, they've been less engaging towards civilians. Octavia found a few other assassins on the rooftops, practicing their parkour skills. She decided to join them for a bit, and then headed off in a random direction. She saw one of the Jacks gang members approaching her. Jacks theif:" You are Octavia, yes? Our boss wishes to speak with you. He's been trying to get in touch with you for a while." Octavia:" I see, I'll head there then." ... At the Jacks thieves guild, Octavia saw that nothing has changed the last time she was there. She went straight to the leader, Cobble Jack. Cobble:" Ah, if it isn't my new favorite Mistress of the assassins! Haha!" Octavia:" Hello Cobble. You wanted to see me?" Cobble:" Yes, yes. I've been trying to get in contact for some time now, but eh... you weren't always in your guild." Octavia:" What can I say? I'm a free roamer. I live for the excitement. I'm not really one for meditation unless my cello is involved." Cobble:" Tell me, have you ever thought of the poor. Ever given something for charity?" Octavia:" Well, I donated to a homeless family once. I took Vinyl in before I even realized she was my sister. Oh, and I helped an orphan filly find a new home with loving parents... after failing to save her real mother from a bunch of templars, shame to say." Cobble:" I see. That is why we are thieves. We take, so that we can give. We may not seem like a noble bunch, eh... especially after that one incident that we will not speak of. But we are truely a charitable bunch. Most of things we steal, go to somepony who deserves it's value." Octavia:" I still think it's hardly justified. However, it's better than the templars ever did. What is the point you are trying to make exactly?" Cobble:" You are a capable assassin, and I would to know how you would feel about joining our thieves gang. We can teach you and your assassins a thing or two about stealing, just in case the need ever arises. So, what do you say, hmm?" Octavia:" Hmm... undecided. I'll need time to think about that. But the lessons would be truely appreciated." Cobble:" Very well. Take your time. Besides, I still owe you a debt for saving my little girl. Olivia has been wandering off on her own lately, but I'm sure she's fine. She's a Jack after all. Now the other thing I called you here for. Just last week, I heard that a group of my own gang was kidnapped by some new group that came to Ponyville. What was that they called themselves? The Architects? More like the laborers. From what I here, they have my boys working nonstop in the mines where the diamond dogs used to dig. One of my scouts tell me there was an incident where one of my members was crushed after a tunnel collapse. Didn't make it out alive." Octavia:" I'm sorry. Wait, so this new group... they're enslaving ponies?" Cobble:" Yeah, I guess you can say that. From the reports from scouts, and all the missing posters around Ponyville, my gang ain't the only ones falling victim to the Architects. And it ain't just mining and rock farming either." Octavia:" I'll see what I can do." Cobble:" You're a pal, you know that? I appreciate it." Octavia:" Where would I find this mining area?" Cobble:" Ask a darling unicorn named Rarity. Or that baby dragon Twilight has. They've been there before... I think." ... Octavia decided to go to Rarity's. She hasn't really met Rarity before, and she wanted to see if she could make friends with her. Rarity seemedto be working a fabulous dress. Rarity:" I'll be with you in a moment, darling." Octavia:" That's fine. Take all the time you need. That is a beautiful dress by the way." Rarity:" Well it's not done yet. But I digress. What can I do for... OH! You are that cellist, aren't you? Oc-tavia? Was it?" Octavia:" You've heard of me?" Rarity:" I've never been to your concerts, but I've heard good things and I've heard bad things. I try not to listen to the bad things. It's not my place to hear about the flaws of other ponies. What is a celebrity musician like yourself doing here?" Octavia:" Hmm? Oh yes... uh... I hear you've encountered the diamond dogs before." Rarity:" Haha! I remember now! I wined them into submission to regain my freedom! Hahaha!" Octavia:" You... gave them wine?" Rarity:" Nononono. I wined, and they let me go. Their ears can't handle high-pitch sounds. So I wined as much as I could." Octavia:" What did they want you for anyways? I mean, sure, you're very pretty, but... uh, I mean..." Rarity:" That's nice of you to say, but they were using me because I had a spell to help them find their gems for them." Octavia:" Ah... I see. Anyways, I came because I need directions to there." Rarity gasped. Rarity:" Goodness, why would you ever need to go there." Octavia:" I've heard of this group... they call themselve the... Architects. They've been enslaving ponies, and using them to do things for them. I have a lead on some ponies who are stuck in the diamond dog mine, or what's left of it, anyways." Rarity gasped even louder. Rarity:" That's horrible. That's terrible. Absolutely dreadful! How could anypony ever do such a thing!?" Octavia:" That's what I'm here to investigate." Rarity:" No offence darling, but... shouldn't you leave that up to Ponyville gaurds and police?" Octavia:" Please, I'm far more skilled than you think. My talents are far beyond than just what my cutie mark says. Also, I don't trust the gaurds, nor the police." Rarity:" I see. Than I should escort you to the diamond dog mines." Octavia:" Very well then. Give me a moment, I need to dress for the occasion." Octavia put on her cloak and hood, and was ready to go. Rarity however... Rarity:" Eh..." Octavia:" What's wrong?" Rarity:" I don't mean to be rude, but... are you sure you want to be wearing... that?" Octavia:" Actually, I am an assassin, I must dress to suppress. Rarity:" Yes, because nothing says incognito like a white, hooded robe. Tell you what. Once your done liberating the captives, I think I can make something much better for you. Something that is much more stylish, yet doesn't draw too much attention like that thing does." Octavia:" But... but I like these robes." Rarity:" Well that's perfectly fine darling. But I was thinking, perhaps you want something a little more inconspicuous. I insist. You could keep the outfit you have now, it's just... well it seems like it would a better use for loud confrontation." Octavia:" Fine... but I'm suprised you haven't asked about me being an assassin when I mentioned it." Rarity:" Fluttershy told me about you. She said I have nothing to worry about. Besides, I know when to keep my lips sealed." ... Vinyl was down in her interrogation room. Except she wasn't interrogating anypony. Instead she was experimenting using magic on the apple. It didn't seem to react to levitation magic, other than how it should. Vinyl tried using a few other spells, but it didn't seem to react at all to any of them. Vinyl:" Interesting. What makes this thing tick? Wait a minute... I have an idea. If I can see into the future... and the past... I wander what kind of old or future schematics I can use to create something new, or something that hasn't been made in a long time. I'm going to do something great, and I'll be making the world a better place. A new era will come, and I will be it's bringer." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)